Be My Escape
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dib is slowly forgetting his cause and turns to Zim in the end to save him. ZaDR PWP


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Be My Escape

Summary: Dib is slowly forgetting his cause and turns to Zim in the end to save him. ZaDR PWP

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: DibZim

Written By: Shino

Dedicated To: My lovely, lovely, Rah. :cough: Who if I did not have her I would probably die. Why:cough:cough: Because she has agreed to take BP. Ho- yesh. :cough: I love you, Rah!

Comments: Luff this couple. :cough:

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Be My Escape

----------

**I've given up on giving up slowly  
****I'm blending in so  
****You won't even know me  
****Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
****This one last bullet you mention  
****Is my one last shot at redemption  
****Because I know to live you must give your life away  
****And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
****I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
****And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
****And even though, there's no way in knowing  
****Where to go, promise I'm going because  
****I gotta get outta here  
****I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
****I gotta get outta here  
****And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
****To be my escape.**

"Give it up Filthy Earth Scum. You will never defeat this Zim." Zim grinned wickedly as he towered over the teen. This was his time. He finally defeated the Filth-Dib. He finally defeated the Mud-ball planet. The Irken Armada was on its way. Why doesn't he feel as satisfied as he should? This is what the past five years had built up to. Why did it feel as if there was something beating in his spooch repeatedly?

**I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
****Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
****He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
****And this life sentence that I'm serving  
****I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
****But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**

Dib's eyes had long lost their shine. He wasn't a child anymore. He had seen more shit than half the adults in the world. He just didn't care. He didn't fret when another bomb blew up twenty of his neighbors at the supermarket. Because he knew set it off. He knew who lived a few blocks away. He knew what the others plans were before he did. He knew this was the end. The booted foot pressed heavily on his chest and a laser was pointed between his eyes. Why didn't he care? Why did he just lie there in wait? Because he had lost his will to fight long ago.

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
****I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
****And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
****And even though, there's no way in knowing  
****Where to go, promise I'm going because  
****I gotta get outta here  
****Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
****I gotta get outta here  
****And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
****To be my escape.**

Zim was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? He should have blown the Dib-worm's head off by now. But every time he tried, nausea gripped him and he would teeter back and forth before regaining his balance. His grin turned into a snarl and spindly metal legs clanked as they whipped out of his Pak. Holding him steady. He could do this. He had to. He needed to.

**I am a hostage to my own humanity  
****Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
****And all I'm asking is for  
****You to do what  
****You can with me  
****But I can't ask  
****You to give what  
****You already gave **

Dib still was not moving. He was still waiting. Waiting for it all to end. For the infamous eternal darkness that would finally claim him as soon as the trigger was pulled. He blinked slowly watching Zim sway occasionally. He heard the now-familiar clatter of the metal-on-metal, announcing the appearance of Zim's extra 'appendages.' He could not withhold a shiver as they moved around in the air, the dieing sun making them glint and shine. One grazed his side as in shot into the ground, pinning his trench coat to the ground. Not that it mattered. He was not going to go anywhere. "Do it, Zim."

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
****I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
****And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
****And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
****I've gotta get outta here  
****I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
****I've gotta get outta here  
****And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
****To be my escape.**

When the Dib spoke to Zim, he almost spat 'Begging won't help you now.' But he realized. Dib wanted this. He wanted to be shot. He would not fight. He would not struggle. He would not let it be fun for Zim. Zim's eyes narrowed further. That was not fair. He could feel the displacement of air, the Armada was close. He needed to hurry. It did not matter if it was fun. He had to finish this now.

**I fought You for so long  
****I should have let You in  
****-Oh how we regret those things we do-  
****And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
****Oh  
****But so were You**

Dib's eye darted to the side as a boom shook the ground beneath him. A ship landed roughly causing another quake. This is the Armada Zim would go on and on about. It seems smaller then when he stopped Zim from bringing it before. He looked back up at Zim. He knew Zim could not waste any more time with him. It would all be over soon.

**So were You**

Zim was in a slight panic when the Armada landed. Why wouldn't his fingers cooperate and pull the trigger? A gust pushed past him and he looked to the side. His Tallest were emerging. What should he do? He suddenly reached down, grabbed Dib's collar, and pulled him up to his feet. Dib's back was bent painfully so he could be eye level with him. "What are youh-" He cut the teen off in the only way he could think of. He pressed his lips against the others. "Just shut up!" He murmured darkly against Dib's lips. "Just shut up! Zim will deal with Dib later!" Then he pulled back, let go. His mechanical legs zipped toward Dib and pushed him back to the ground roughly, pinning him. Now to face his tallest.

----------

Yea, that's all folks!

:cough:cough:

This is a one-shot thing. I was ganna type more but I ran out of lyrics. :cough:cough: whoops.

Hrm, I guess this wasn't really ZaDR but it was close enough. So blah. :cough:

I dun knu, maybe Zim will take Dib as his slave or sumpin'. Hmm.

:cough:

Hope you liked it Rah:heart:heart:

Shino will RETURN to ZaDR:cough:not that anyone cares:cough

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click

Lyrics (c) Relient K


End file.
